


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, inspired by a popular text post, its late and im tired and i tried really hard, my first work for this series, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he said next, Levi would forever try and peg as being the fault of all the wine he’d drank. “… They’re honestly the brightest, happiest eyes I’ve ever seen, especially in our kind; a sort of turquoise colour with just a bit more green. They’re …beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> bluhh!!  
> inspired by this text post:   
> http://stri-dork.tumblr.com/post/61838891787/igotshitiwannasay-frankmorys-two-vampire 
> 
> my first work ever in this fandom so im really sorry if its crap or something  
> i tried   
> really hard  
> but its late im tired and im a poopnugget   
> pls forgive me

“Alright, I’ll start,” Eren declared, flashing a bright grin in his companion’s direction. Levi rolled his eyes, curling his lip in a silent noise of protest. He did nothing, however, to stop the other from speaking. He had a feeling that even he’d tried, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop the boy anyway. Once Eren had decided he was going to do something, he generally followed out with it until he finished.

“Ok … uh,” he paused to sip at the red wine in his glass, nose wrinkling as he considered Levi’s features. “Alright! You have pale skin, which I know is kind of obvious considering you’re a vampire and everything, but your skin is paler than mine.”

Beside him, Levi grunted and shook his head. “Tch, brat, I have eyes and I know what my skin looks like. I don’t need a mirror for that.” His slender fingers traced the rim of his own wine cup, hesitantly lifting it to his lips as he attempted not to spill it all over the floor. Perhaps lying on the ground was not the best option but he’d be damned if he wanted to get up now that he was finally comfortable.

“Right …! Uh, speaking of eyes,” Eren hiccupped drink sloshing down the front of his shirt, much to Levi’s chagrin. “You have these kind of mysterious eyes … Dark and secretive … if that makes sense.” Tongue nudging the end of one of his pointed teeth, Eren tried again. “They’re beautiful, I guess; silver and shining, but at the same time dark and brooding.”   
Levi figured that Eren was painting him as a far more attractive figure than he really was. “Shitty brat, just hurry up and tell me the truth,” he mumbled, not the least bit flustered. Honestly. 

Despite the warning in the elder’s voice, the young boy still grinned, fingers placing the cup behind his head on the ground, a few paces away. He rolled over, fingers hesitantly raising and then lowering to touch the soft, slender cheeks in front of him. He could feel the way Levi’s breath hitched when his fingers traced the cheek bones.

“You have sharply defined lips; sort of thin but they suit you. Long, slender, black eyebrows hang above your eyes and you have a small and elegant nose,” Eren’s voice was steadily becoming quieter, fingertips touching the different aspects of Levi’s face as he spoke. 

Snorting softly, more like an exhale of breath than anything, Levi found himself speaking up. “You make me sound like a girl, Jäger, and I don’t need a mirror to know I’m not like that at all.” The smile he received in return for his comment should not have made his stomach flip as much as it did. He wasn’t meant to love and yet he did, completely and purely. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eren grinned, leaning forward to press his lips to the soft curve of Levi’s mouth. They fit perfectly against each other as both curled forward, hands reaching to caress the back of necks and sides of cheeks. 

“Mm, my turn now,” Levi eventually grumbled, pushing Eren away a little roughly. “Full, fat lips sit on the bottom of your face and your cheek bones aren’t very defined at all. You’ve got a face that shows too much expression, because I always know how you’re feeling and yes, I can and will prove it. The look you’re giving me right now is ‘ Geez, way to charm someone over.” Anyway, you’ve got stupid, brown eyebrows that curve over your eyes.” Here, Levi broke off, hesitant to continue.

Taking another long drink and wincing as a few droplets of wine hit his clothes, the older of the two continued, voice softer. “… Your eyes …” What he said next, Levi would forever try and peg as being the fault of all the wine he’d drank. “… They’re honestly the brightest, happiest eyes I’ve ever seen, especially in our kind; a sort of turquoise colour with just a bit more green. They’re …beautiful.” 

Said eyes crinkled in the corners as a small grin began to creep its way across Eren’s face. His left hand found Levi’s right and he leaned forward to press his lips softly against the other’s. “We should do this more often … Levi,” he whispered, covering the other in drunken kisses. Levi couldn’t find it in himself to protest.


End file.
